Gulali dan Ayam
by GynFaye
Summary: Sasori si bujangan lapuk yang pemalas mendapat hadiah musim panas dua orang anak yang kelewat baik. Ayah keduanya menyuruh Sasori untuk menjaga, dan mengawasi mereka hingga liburan musim panas berakhir. Bagaimana serunya kehidupan Sasori bersama kedua anak kembar ini?
1. Chapter 1

**"Gulali dan Ayam"**

**.**

**.**

**By : Gynna yuhi**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! DLDR!**

Gedoran pintu setengah soak semakin membuatku gila. Apa si penggedor tak pernah belajar sopan santun dalam bertamu? Ck, masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sebelum petugas _laundry _datang. Lalu itu siapa?

Wow. Ku beri nilai seratus untuk kegigihan si penggendor pintu yang masih dengan setia menciumi pintu kesayanganku dengan kepalan tangannya. Aku tak yakin ia tahu fungsi bel yang tertempel di tembok samping pintu itu. Mungkin seharusnya aku sediakan saja sebuah drum dan seperangkat alat tabuhnya didepan pintu, itu akan sedikit menghentikan percobaannya dalam menghancurkan satu-satunya pintu yang melindungi ruangan berantakan ku ini dengan dunia luar.

Oh tuhan, sampai kapan pintu itu akan terus digedor?

"Baiklah, kau menang penggedor. Tunggu sebentar aku akan segera membukanya."

Sial, dimana celana yang semalam aku pakai? Seingatku sebelum tidur aku taruh diatas lemari. Sebenarnya aku tak masalah dengan celana atau tanpa celana. Tapi aku masih membutuhkan telinga ini untuk mendengar, jadi sebaiknya aku cepat mencari apapun yang dapat ku gunakan untuk menutupi bagian bawahku sebelum pintu apartemenku hancur. Baiklah sebaiknya ku ambil yang baru saja dilemari. Itu lebih baik.

Sial, apa penggedor itu tak merasa jera menciumi pintuku? Ya tuhan, apa aku memang harus menggunakan _boxer_ bergambar bebek ini? Dimana semua celana dan bajuku? Isi lemariku seperti habis kerampokan. Tak ada yang tersisa. Fyuuuuh akhirnya pintu itu diam, mungkin si penggedor sudah frustasi dan pergi. Syukurlah aku tak perlu repot-repot mencari baju atau celana. Sebaiknya aku tidur lagi karena... Oh ya ampun jam berapa ini?

Brakkk!

Suara apa itu? Oh tidak. Aku segera berlari menuju ruang depan dan mencoba menyampingkan urusan jam, penampilan, bahkan celana. Aku memiliki firasat buruk sekarang.

"Pintu kesayanganku!" pekik ku nyaring. Orang tolol mana yang berani merubuhkan pintu kesayanganku ini. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari pintu yang terbaring tak bernyawa di lantai ke arah luar. Ku lihat ada dua anak perempuan berdiri tepat didepan -yang seharusnya- pintu dengan seringaian kemenangan diwajah keduanya. Memamerkan gigi susu putih yang tampak bolong dibagian paling depan.

"Siapa kalian?" ucapku tak suka.

Anak berambut merah jambu maju selangkah, ia membungkuk sopan lalu memperkenalkan diri. "_Konnichiwa, Ji-san. _Perkenalkan namaku Sakula, dan anak yang belmuka sulam itu adalah Sasuke, Saudala kembalku." Ia menunjuk anak berambut raven bermodel pantat ayam dibelakangnya tepat dimuka. Bocah gulali itu kembali menyeringai lalu mundur kesamping saudaranya kembali. Ia membuat bulu kuduk ku meremang sekarang.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" tanyaku malas. Oh ya ampun bagaimana bisa tuyul gulali dan ayam ini kesini. Ke lantai dua puluh. Kamar apartemen paling pojok yang tak terurus, sampah berserakan dimana-mana, dan tak terjamah oleh siapapun pula. Aku saja berani jamin seluruh penghuni apartemen ini tak tahu bahkan bila tahupun aku berani jamin mereka tak akan repot-repot untuk peduli akan kehadiranku. Berpura-pura tidak tahu adalah jalan terakhir yang mereka ambil.

"Sebelum aku jawab, bisakah paman menutupi itu -berani sekali ia menunjuk bagian itu- dengan sesuatu di depan anak kecil seperti kami ini?" tanyanya mengacuhkan tatapan tak suka dari ku. Tentu saja.

Ku tatap dua anak itu sinis, kemudian menghela napas pendek. "Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kalian diam disini, dan jangan coba-coba berlari, merangkak, berjalan, bahkan berguling sekalipun untuk masuk ke dalam. Hubungi orang tua kalian untuk segera menjemput, dan suruh orang tua kalian mengganti seluruh kerusakan ini." tudingku tepat kearah pintu yang ku pijak.

Aku kembali ke dalam, dan mengacak rambutku frustasi. Satu-satunya yang dapat ku gunakan adalah celana ini. Ku raih celana terkutuk itu dengan jempol dan jari telunjuk yang ku buat seolah-olah itu adalah alat pencapit. Celana _boxer_ bergambar bebek kuning. Ku mengernyitkan dahi, rasanya aku tak ingat pernah membeli celana ini.

Lamunan ku buyar saat mendengar suara jeritan cempreng anak perempuan di ruang tamu. Tunggu dulu. Anak perempuan? Oh ya ampun.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu aku langsung menarik paksa celana itu melewati kedua kaki panjang ku satu per satu dengan tergesa. Firasatku bertambah buruk kali ini. Aku berlari menuju ruang tamu yang sebenarnya terletak didepan kamarku sendiri dengan tak sabar. Apa ini?

"Dor! Dor! Dor! Kelual kau Sasuke, aku akan menangkapmu. Hahaha" ucap si bocah gulali. Dan sejak kapan ia membawa pistol air itu kemari? Dan dimana bocah ayam satunya lagi?

"Hei, apa-apaan kalian bocah? Disini bukan taman bermain. Berhenti menyemprotkan air ke barang-barangku!" Teriak ku menggelegar.

Bocah gulali itu terlihat sedikit kaget. Teriakanku berhasil membuat mereka diam. Bibir si gulali yang mungil lama-lama membentuk huruf "o", menggemaskan memang tapi tetap saja yang namanya tuyul tetap tuyul tak akan jauh berbeda. Ku lihat ada kejanggalan dibawah sofa merah marun milikku, seperti ada yang menggeliat-geliat bak ulat disana. Dan sedetik kemudian pantat ayam berwarna raven menyembul tepat dari bawah sana. Ia merangkak keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan berdiri.

"Sasu!" Seru si gulali.

"Hn" cih apa-apaan nada bicara si ayam itu.

"Kau mengelti isi pikilanku, kan? Dimulai dari hitungan ketiga, yah!" gumam si gulali tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Aku baru tahu ikatan batin itu bisa berubah menjadi telepati. Mengesankan.

"Tentu." nada tak mengenakan kembali keluar dari si ayam, yang nyatanya sama seperti si gulali. Ia tak berkedip sedikitpun kearahku aku tahu aku tampan tapi apakah orang tua mereka mengajarkan mereka untuk terpesona pada lelaki dewasa seperti ku? Oh dunia kiamat.

"Tiga" gumam gulali pelan.

"Dua" cih aku benar-benar tak suka nada bicaranya.

"Satuuuuuuuu" pekik si gulali kencang. Sungguh memekakkan. Aku menutup telinga. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku merasa semprotan-semprotan kecil datang ke arah celana bebek yang ku gunakan. Oh tuhan.

Mereka berlari ke arahku seraya menodongkan pistol air -yang tak ku sangka memiliki amunisi yang mengerikan dibelakang punggung kecil mereka- yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan cairan membabi buta. Aku tak bisa melawan tanpa senjata. Aku berlari ke kamarku untuk menyelamatkan celana _boxer_ satu-satunya yang dapat aku temukan dan ku pakai saat ini.

Mereka sekarang menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku dan berteriak seperti suku barbar. Oh tuhan jangan sampai pintuku yang cantik ini berakhir mengenaskan seperti pintu kesayanganku yang -aku lupa- masih terkapar di lantai depan.

Ting! Tong!

Suara bel berbunyi. Tuhan, apakah itu penyelamatku? Itu pasti orang tua kedua tuyul ini. Ku buka pintu kamar dengan cepat hingga membuat kedua anak yang sebelumnya mendorong pintu kesayanganku sekuat tenaga terjerembab ke depan, tepat di bawah kaki ku. Aku langsung berjingkat, dan berlari ke ruang depan menyelamatkan diri sebelum mereka mengejar, dan kembali menembaki ku dengan membabi buta.

Oooh tidak, pupus sudah harapanku akan kebebasan dari kedua tuyul setan ini. Yang datang adalah Konan, ia adalah satu-satunya penghuni apartemen di gedung ini yang menyadari eksistensiku. Ia gadis yang cantik, baik, dan ramah. Ia berambut biru muda pendek dengan sebuah aksesoris bunga mawar origami yang selalu tersemat diatas kepalanya. Aku tersenyum kearahnya sebelum suara teriakan nyaring kembali menyadarkan ku akan posisi ku sekarang. Aku waspada.

Kedua anak itu berlari ke arahku dan kembali menyemprotkan air secara membabi buta, mereka senang membuat celanaku basah. "Diam, anak-anak." Ucapku dibuat setegas mungkin untuk ukuran anak kecil. Tapi itu tidak mempan. Konan tersenyum lembut kearah mereka, dan hebatnya hal itu berhasil membuat mereka diam.

Konan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, dari atas ke bawah. Rambut merah menyala ku yang berantakan. Wajahku yang tak diragukan lagi ketampanannya. Dada bidang yang sedikit berotot -ku lihat wajahnya sedikit bersemu- dan celanaku yang...

Konan sontak menutup mata dengan kedua tangan, dan memekik.

Oh tidak. Ini tidak baik. Aku langsung menatap celana _boxer_ ku yang basah dan... mencetak jelas isi didalamnya.

"Oh tuhan. Konan, maafkan aku." Aku langsung berlari tanpa menghiraukan kikikan cempreng yang berasal dari kedua tuyul itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Ku raih seprai dan langsung melilitkannya di bagian pinggang sampai ke bawah. Aku beranjak kembali menemui Konan yang masih mematung didepan pintu setelah ku rasa penampilanku cukup aman.

"Konan, ku rasa sekarang sudah cukup aman untuk membuka mata." Ucapku pelan menahan malu -tentu saja- Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Pipinya masih bersemu merah. Ia melihatku malu-malu.

"Ehm A..ano Sasori-_kun _tadi ada seorang petugas _laundry_ yang mengantarkan dua buah kantung ini ke apartemenku. Aku sudah mengatakan ini bukan milikku. Tapi ia terus bersikeras bahwa alamat yang tercantum di kedua kantung ini adalah alamatku. Saat ku buka isinya ternyata ini milikmu. Aku pernah sekali melihatmu memakai kemeja berwarna merah muda ini. Maka dari itu aku datang kemari." Ia masih tertunduk malu. Oh yeah, Pria brengsek mana yang merusak suasana indah saat berkunjung di menit pertama? Dan apa dia bilang? baju merah muda?

Aku meraih kedua kantung itu, dan meletakkanya di sebelah pintu. Aku tak akan mengajak Konan masuk. Keadaan di dalam benar-benar dapat merusak citraku sebagai tetangga tampan.

"Terimakasih, Konan-_chan_. Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Aku menggaruk tengkuk tak gatal. Aku selalu canggung di hadapan seorang wanita dewasa. Sial, kedua tuyul itu kembali beraksi.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, Sasori-_kun_. Kelihatannya kau sedang sibuk dengan kedua tamu cantik itu." Ia tersenyum manis, dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa salah seorang diantara dua tuyul itu mendengus. Oh Konan jangan pergi. Ku mohon.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Konan-_chan_. Sampai ketemu lagi." Oh mulutku berkhianat. Seharusnya tadi aku mengatakan jangan tinggalkan aku, atau setidaknya meminta tolong untuk membuang dua tuyul ini, dan meyakinkan semua orang bahwa apartemenku bukanlah tempat jin buang anak. Oke lupakan bagian yang terakhir. Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?

Konan telah menghilang di balik koridor. Aku berbalik dan menatap kedua anak yang sedang menyeringai dengan tatapan malas. Kedua tangan mereka yang menggenggam pistol air menjulur panjang ke arah kantung laundry milikku. Oh tidak lagi. Sepertinya aku harus menyandera seseorang di antara mereka sekarang.

Aku balik menyeringai, dan berlari mencoba untuk menangkap salah satu dari mereka. Kejar-kejaran berlangsung begitu saja. Dan lima belas menit kemudian aku berhasil menangkap si gulali.

"Kena kau, bocah. Aku akan menggoreng kalian berdua. Nyahaha rasakan itu anak nakal seperti ini." Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan. Si gulali meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari ku. Tapi, aku masih cukup kuat untuk menahan seorang bocak kecil sepertinya, tentu saja.

"Sasu, tolong aku!" gumam si gulali memelas kepada si ayam. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mereka menjadi kembar, dan aku berani jamin mereka tidak mirip sama sekali.

"Hn." Gumaman aneh keluar dari mulut si ayam. Apa dosanya hingga bicara saja dapat membuat orang kesal?

"Sekalang, Sasu!" Pekik si gulali sambil terus meronta. Tak akan ku lepaskan bocah nakal. Coba saja. Ha ha.

Si ayam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia berlari kearahku seraya berteriak. "SELBUUUUUU..." Si gulali dengan liarnya menggigit tanganku yang tak berdosa. Sontak saja aku melepaskannya. Ia berlari menjauh, namun si ayam masih berlari memutariku. Berani sekali.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhku tak dapat digerakkan. Apa aku terikat?

Dan kenyataannya sekarang aku yang menjadi sandera. Mereka berdua berkacak pinggang, menatap puas dengan apa yang telah mereka kerjakan. "Kelja bagus, Sasu." mereka ber_high-five_ dan kembali menatapku.

"Paman penculik, jangan bandel lagi yah! Ga enak kan di iket gitu? Padahalkan Saki anak baik. Saki sekalang mau kasih tau alesan Saki dan Sasu datang ke sini," ia merogoh saku rok merah muda bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah stroberi yang ia pakai, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sedikit basah. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kertas itu di depan wajahku. Dasar tuyul tidak sopan.

"Hey bocah! Bagaimana aku bisa membaca surat itu dengan tangan terikat seperti ini, huh?" Aku mencoba sabar tapi tak bisa. Biarkan saja.

"Oh iya yah -lihat cengiran menyebalkan diwajahnya- Sasu boleh tidak Saki lepaskan ikatan paman penculik itu?" si gulali menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kiri menatap polos si ayam.

"Hn." Cih lagi-lagi gumaman menyebalkan itu. Apa sih artinya?

"Yah, sayang sekali paman. Sasu bilang tidak boleh. Benal begitukan, Sasu?" Nah, kembarannya sendiri saja ragu. Apa lagi aku?

"Altikan sesukamu saja." si ayam mengendikan bahu acuh. Dasar tuyul pantat ayam.

"Baiklah paman, kalau begitu Saki anak baik akan membacakan sulat ini untuk paman." ia kembali menggoyangkan kertas itu di wajahku sejenak, lalu menariknya menutupi wajah.

"Ehm.. Ehm.. Sasoli teman lama ku yang baik hati. Aku Uchiha Itachi, Ayahanda dali Uchiha Sakula, dan Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan bahwa dengan datangnya sulat ini. Aku, sebagai ayah telbaik didunia membelikan keholmatan untukmu wahai bujangan lapuk yang pemalas untuk menjaga, dan mengawasi kedua anak manis dihadapanmu ini sampai libulan musim panas belakhil. Hal ini dikalenakan aku dan Kalin akan pelgi bulan madu yang kedua. Aku yakin kau tak akan kelepotan, meleka adalah anak yang baik dan penulut. Holmat saya. Uchiha Itachi" si gulali melipat kembali kertas lepet tersebut seraya menyeringai.

Oh tuhan.

Ini benar-benar kiamat.

_Tbc_

**A/N :**

Selamat hari Kartini. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah selesai kemarin malam, tapi karena hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Cerita ini baru di publish sore ini. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini. Boleh minta review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Azzahradafi : **Iya mereka emang lucu bgt. Hihi Sasori kan emang gitu klo ketemu cewe :v

**law vert: **Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih, iya entah kenapa pengen banget bikin mereka sibling. :v kerasa ngegemisin gitu

**SHL7810: **mau ga mau dia emang harus beltahan kok. Cemungut cemungut ea Sasoli :v

**Arum Junnie: **itachi dari dulu emang ngeselin. Tapi dia paling bisa deh bikin orang jatuh cinta. Liat aja tuh hasil kelakuan dia yang ngeselin. Sampe Ino punya dede kembar gitu. :v

**Bayangan semu: **Aaaaa bayangan semu kamu bikin aku blushing nih. Giginya bolong bolong manis manja kok. XD Sasori pake apaan? Haha saya engga bayangin apa apa pas bikinnya sumpeh :'v

**YOktf: **Ini udah dilanjut. Dibaca yah :v

**Nakashima Miyako: **Ini udahh dilanjuuuut *cium cium manja*

**Nikechaann:**

Iya aku juga suka. Hehe ini udah dilanjut. *Ketchup* *syalalala*

**mantika mochi: **iya kasian bnget. :( ayo timpukin Sasori *kabur*

**"Gulali dan Ayam"**

**.**

**.**

**By : Gynna yuhi**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! DLDR!**

Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Baru dua jam aku menerima kehadiran mereka ─dengan sangat terpaksa─ setelah aku menghubungi seluruh sanak saudaranya yang aku kenal untuk menggantikan ku menjaga dan mengasihi (?) kedua tuyul liar yang dengan antengnya mengobrak-abrik isi apartemenku tapi hasilnya NIHIL. Semuanya seperti sudah mereka rencanakan. Aku heran kenapa seluruh keluarganya beralasan sibuk bulan madu. Untung saja aku tidak terkena serangan jantung koroner saat mendengar ayah dari Fugaku-_jisan _sedang bulan madu juga. Dengan siapa Madara-_jiisama _bulan madu ketika istrinya baru- baru ini merayakan lima tahun hari kematiannya? Demi tuhan umurnya itu sudah hampir sembilan puluh delapan tahun, apa dia masih kuat? Dan siapa gerangan wanita gila yang mau ia kencani?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu itu menghilang saat sebuah kepala merah jambu tanpa tubuh menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Paman penculik, Apa paman sudah selesai di kamal mandinya? Kami lapal," cicitnya menatap bayangan wajah tampanku yang mematul di cermin.

"Sebentar lagi. Tunggu sebentar aku akan memasakan kalian sesuatu, dan tolong jangan menyentuh apapun di dapur!" Aku sedikit menekankan nada bicaraku, itu lebih baik karena pada dasarnya anak dari pasangan "duo menyebalkan" ─Itachi Karin─ ini sedikit bandel, mungkin gen menyebalkan mereka menurun pada kedua anak mereka. Amit-amit deh -_-

"Oke." Setelah mengucapkannya ia segera beranjak dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat pelan. Tumben, pikirku.

Setengah jam kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk di pinggangku saja. Hm segarnya, pikiranku. Aku merasa begitu _fresh_ sekarang. Aku masuk kamar dan segera berpakaian. Seperti rutinitasku setelah mandi aku langsung tiduran di atas tempat tidur seraya memainkan _gadget_-ku. Woaah ada game _online_ terbaru yang baru _release_ ternyata, waktunya beraksi.

─**Gulali─Ayam─Gulali─Ayam─**

"Sasu, Saku lapal sekali." Wajah gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu cemberut seraya memegangi perutnya, menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan mengiba. Bola mata hijau cerahnya yang besar kini mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"Hn." Sasuke, kembarannya yang sedari tadi bermain dengan engsel pintu depan yang rusak akhirnya beranjak mendekati sosok bocah kecil berambut merah muda itu dan mengelus punggungnya sayang.

_Kruyuuuuuuk _

"Sasu, lakukan sesuatu." Sasu kecil yang sedari tadi mengelus punggungnya kini mulai bimbang, ia tak tahan melihat kembarannya yang terus merengek, apalagi sampai terdengar suara perutnya yang begitu nyaring. Sungguh ia tak tega. Tapi ia juga tak bisa memasak, apalagi pamannya juga belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam lho. Bayangkan? Ia akhirnya menutup mata dan mendesah.

"Oke, ayo ke dapul." Yah mungkin ia bisa memasak sesuatu yang sederhana. Mungkin membuat sup tomat? Semoga itu tidak terlalu sulit, mengingat ia pernah membantu _Kaa-chan_ membuatnya akhir minggu lalu.

"Nah, Saki maukah kamu membantu Sasu mengambilkan sayulan seadanya di kulkas?" ucap Sasu kecil tanpa menoleh dari kesibukannya mencari panci.

"Tentu." Gadis kecil berambut merah mudah itu menjawab dengan ceria seraya menunjukan cengiran lebarnya.

Setelah bahan-bahan yang sekiranya mereka perlukan akhirnya mereka mulai bekerja. Sakura yang memotong sayuran, dan Sasuke yang menyalakan kompor untuk memasak air.

"Saku, Sasu tidak sampai…" ia menjinjitkan tubuhnya berharap dapat mencapai pinggiran meja agar dapat menaruh panci di atas kompor tapi nyatanya ia masih belum sampai.

"Bental, Saku ambil kulsi dulu," Sakura kecil akhirnya beranjak dan mendorong sebuah kursi jati yang lumayan berat ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat naik. Saki udah lapal banget." ujarnya cepat.

"Hn."

Mereka bekerja dalam diam dan hati-hati, meski tetap saja suara gaduh dari tutup panci yang jatuh dan toples rempah yang jatuh menghiasi ritual memasaknya.

Sasori yang masih asik bermain game baru pun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa yah?" lama berpikir namun tak menemukan apapun akhirnya ia menyerah, tidak ambil pusing. Ia mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan game yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda tersebut.

"Wahh rasanya enak sekali Sasu, Sasu memang hebat. Ayo masukan ke mangkuk!"

"Hn. Pegang!"

"Bental pan…"

_Praaaaangg_

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari arah dapur. Kedua bocah itu pun membelalakan matanya bersamaan kearah mangkok yang sebelumnya Sakura bawa yang kini pecah membentur lantai.

"Sasu, Saku kan udah bilang bental supnya panas. Kenapa Sasu malah menyuluh Saku bawa. Sekalangkan jadinya tumpah. Saku lapaal, Sasu. Huaaaaaaa ini panas." Tangis menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Hasil jerih payah mereka hancurlah sudah jatuh di lantai. Air supnya sedikit mengenai tubuh Sakura hingga menimbulkan ruam ruam merah.

Sasuke yang tak tahu harus bagaimana, antara merasa salah dan juga tak tagu harus berbuat apa akhirnya ikut-ikutan menangis.

**[[back Sasori POV]]**

Sepertinya aku mendengar suara tangisan. Tapi darimana? Aku kan sendirian saja tinggal di si…

Bagai di sambar petir ia segera beranjak dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Dua tuyul kalian dimana!" Teriaknya. Ia mencari di seluruh ruangan namun tidak ketemu. Dapur berantakan, air tumpah dimana-mana, mangkuk satu-satunya yang ia punya pevah sudah. Marah merasukinya hingga ubun-ubun. "Bocah-bocah itu!" Ia segera berjalan cepat mencari keberadaan mereka berdua dengan cara mengikuti suara tangisnya.

Kamar mandi?

"Hei bocah apa yang…" lidahku mendadak kelu ketika melihat dua orang batita menangis kencang dengan seluruh pakaian basah yang membalut tubuhnya.

Aku segera memeluk keduanya. Memeriksa apa luka di tubuh mereka. Tuhan. Tidak. Tuyul gulali kau kenapa?

Aku segera menggendong keduanya keluar, dan berlari mencari kotak P3K. Tangisan mereka membuatku semakin panik. Cih dimana kotak sialan itu berada. Ku lihat Tuyul suram itu masih memeluk tubuh si gulali yang bergetar. Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?

Aku berlari ke kamar dan syukurlah akhirnya aku menemukan kotak P3K itu di bawah tempat tidur. Segera saja aku oleskan obat pada ruam-ruam merah di tangan si gulali agar mengurangi bekas bahkan rasa perihnya bila memang itu perih. Aku menggendong mereka bersamaan ke dalam kamar untuk menggantikan baju mereka yang basah.

Aku hendak membuka pakaian bocah ayam suram itu terlebih dulu tapi tanganku segera ia tepis. "Ulus Saki saja, aku yang salah aku bisa ganti pakaian sendili. Ulus Saki!" Teriaknya padaku, nadanya begitu pilu. Tuhan maafkan aku.

Sasuke berlari keluar kamar mungkin mengambil koper kecil miliknya yang sebelumnya memang ia taruh di sebelah pintu utama. Ku buka koper Sakura perlahan mengambil pakaian apa saja yang bisa aku ambil. Ku lepas bajunya hati-hati agar tidak mengenai luka di tangannya. Tapi namanya juga batita, yah tentu saja tangisnya makin keras saat baju yang ia kenakan baru mencapai lehernya.

"Cep, cep, cep bocah manis jangan nangis yah sayang nanti kita buat ayam …" suaraku terhenti saat aku mengingat janjiku sebelumnya.

_"Sebentar lagi. Tunggu sebentar aku akan memasakan kalian sesuatu, dan tolong jangan menyentuh apapun di dapur!"_

"Oh ya ampun sayang maafkan paman. Paman lupa sayang, maafkan paman." aku segera memeluknya erat. Tuhan begitu berdosanya aku telah melupakan janjiku terhadap bocah kecil ini hingga membuatnya terluka.

"Huaaaa Saki lapal, ini sakit. Huaaaa panas." Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang memerah.

Tangisannya semakin mengeras. Aku segera menggendong seraya meniupi tangannya yang terulur, aku panik. Tuhan tolong aku! Aku mendudukannya di atas meja makan melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju kulkas karena lantai sungguh begitu licin. Ku ambil coklat dan _ice cream_ yang ada di _freezer _dan memberikannyaa kepada Si gulali.

"Tunggu di sini yah!" Aku segera melangkah keluar mencari dimana tuyul satunya. Aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Tuhan ampuni aku.

"Sasu, kamu dimana?" keadaan begitu hening. Aku kembali mencarinya di kamar, tapi tetap tidak ketemu, di bawah sofa pun tidak ada. Hingga akhirnya suara seorang wanita muda dari pintu utama mengintrupsiku.

"Sasori-_kun_!"

"Ah, Konan-_chan_ ternyata. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Aku menatap gugup dirinya. Apartemenku kelihatan seperti habis di bombardir teroris kali ini dan basah. Ya basah dimana-mana.

"Begini, batita manis bernama Sasuke tadi berlari menemuiku sambil menangis. Ia bilang ia melukai saudari kembarnya sendiri. Dia tak mau pulang. Mungkin ia takut. Bisakah aku bertemu kembarannya." Gadis ini terlihat begitu dewasa pada umurnya yang masih terbilang muda. Yah Konan berumur dua puluh tahun, tapi ia memiliki sisi keibuan yang luar biasa. Dia memang tetangga yang luar biasa baik hati.

"Te…tentu. Dia di dalam. Lukanya sudah ku obati sebenarnya." aku menggaruk belakang leherku, gugup kurasa. Kami berjalan menuju dapur. Mukaku merah padam dengan keadaan Apartemenku yang lebih dari sekedar berantakan.

"Saku-_chan_!" Bocah gulali itu segera membalik melihat kearah kami berdua. Ia terlihat lebih baik dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Saku kenyang, paman. Telimakasih." Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearahku, yang langsung saja ku raih dan ku gendong.

"Hei gulali, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Aku segera menodongnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Diluar perkiraan, bukannya menjawab ia malah kembali menangis kencang. "Huaaaaa Sasu jahat sama Saku. Huaaaaa," Aku bingung aku harus bagaimana. Aku segera menatap Konan dengan panik.

Ia mengulurkan tangan kearah si gulali, kemudian menggendongnya dan mengelus punggung batita liar itu lembut.

"Kau tau tidak, Saudari kembarmu itu tadi menangis menemui bibi. Ia merasa bersalah padamu. Maukah kau menemuinya? Dia ada di Apartemen bibi. Ku rasa dia membutuhkanmu sekarang," ia menatap si gulali seraya tersenyum manis hingga membuat tangisan gulali mereda.

"Benalkah Sasu menangis menyesal?" gulali mencicit, memeluk leher Konan erat. Aku jadi mau. Sial, mana mau Konan mendekapku begitu. Ahhh pikiran apa sih.

"Tentu saja. Kalian bersaudara, tidak boleh bertengkar begini. Bagaimana kalau bibi antarkan kesana? Kau mau?" Gulali mengangguk dengan semangat. Kenapa ia mudah sekali bila bersama Konan?

Konan tersenyum kearahku kemudian beranjak menuju pintu utama untuk pergi ke Apartemennya sendiri, membawa kedua tuyul itu. Ku harap mereka tidak membuat onar di sana. Sebaiknya aku membereskan semua kekacauan ini sebelum mereka kembali.

Setengah jam kemudian Konan kembali tanpa dua tuyul, dan mensejajarkan diri denganku.

"Ku rasa Sasori-_kun _butuh bantuan untuk membereskan Apartemen ini. Tidak baik bila anak-anak bermain dengan keadaan Apartemen yang seperti ini…" bilang saja Acak acakan Konan sungguh aku tak apa. "mereka anak yang baik, dan menggemaskan. Mereka aman di Apartemenku, kelihatannya Sasuke lelah ia tertidur di sofa dengan Sakura yang menemaninya. Mereka benar-benar anak yang manis." ia tersenyum, dan wajahku memerah namun tak menjawab. Dia saja yang belum tau bagaimana sifat aslinya dua tuyul itu.

**Tbc**

**A/N: **

Hallo. I'm back. :D maaf yah menunggu lama *ojigisanasini* Begini sebenarnya saya ingin meneruskan seluruh cerita saya secepatnya. Tapi keadaan saya rumit, saya mengidap penyakit kecanduan game online sekarang XD terimakasih sudah mereview, follow, fav, dan menunggu. Saya rasa chapter ini gada lucu-lucunya sama sekali, selera humor saya entah menguap kemana. Mereka bedua juga lebih anteng disini. Mumgkin besok-besok mereka bakal lebih liar lagi? :3 Btw boleh minta review?


End file.
